


God's Green earth

by Strawberrysmilees



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate versions, But also, Emotional, Fluffy, Late Night Confession, M/M, angry neighbor, impulsive!naruto, impulsive!sasuke, insecure!sasuke, lets tallk about our feelings, or maybe just make out, viral video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrysmilees/pseuds/Strawberrysmilees
Summary: it was 5:28 am and Sasuke was sitting in the waiting room of a police station in his oldest pair of Doeraemon pyjama pants. And all he could think was 'why on gods green earth am I friends with that moron?Naruto tries to confess to Sasuke all romantically but ends up breaking the wrong window at 3 am which leads to yelling, a viral video, an angry grandpa and the police getting involved.





	1. the "emotional" one

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so this is actually version one of this fic, after another (typical) fever-like writing session I somehow ended up with two iterations of this same concept, almost like a two different universes kind of thing, but not quite. Ive taken to calling one of them the "emotional" one and the "fluffy" one, and although they differ somewhat they both lead to the same places! sorry about that, and if you stick around and read both sides(?) I hope you enjoy them both, despite my indecisiveness, I just put so much of myself into both of these stories and I love them both so much, and I'm hoping you will too!
> 
> anyways, sorry about that long authors note, without further ado, please enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke hated the police station. Well, not really, since it was his dream to follow his brother into the force and become one of the greatest detectives of all time; the same brother who was sitting across the bull pen, snickering and biting his lips holding in laughter at his brother’s stormy demeanour.

Across from his amused brother sat the Reason why Sasuke found himself sitting in the police station at 5:28am, dressed in his oldest pair of Doeraemon pyjama pants and an old holey white tee, feet hastily shoved into slippers and hair mussed; His wrists were bound in front of him in a pair of handcuffs, clad in a matching white tee and jeans low on his hips, and even though Sasuke couldn’t see it from the angle he was sitting, but his stupid, gorgeous, whiskered face curled into a sheepish grin. But suffice it to say, Sasuke was not overly excited to be in the police station at that moment.

The stormy boy groaned under his breath and leant back, and as his eyes were burned by the fluorescent lights, he closed them and thought angrily

_'why on God’s green earth am I in love with that moron?!'_

* * *

 Earlier that night

* * *

It was an ordinary summer night, and as usual Sasuke was awake at stupid-ass-o'clock-in-the-morning, scrolling through this and that on his phone as his mind refused to go to sleep. He knew he needed to sleep soon, since his parents were out of town and Itachi was on the night shift, which meant _all_ of the next days’ chores were his responsibility, but he always had trouble sleeping in an empty house. He ran a hand through his dark hair, wishing he had just invited Naruto over instead of chickening out in fear of what he might reveal when he is drowsy and vulnerable, but shook off the thought almost as soon as it formed in his mind. He knew he couldn’t spend the night with his just-recently-came-out-to-him best friend, since that same best friend was still painfully oblivious to his feelings towards him.

 _'Aniki told me time and time again just to confess, and maybe he would be spending the night in a different way today'_ he blushed at the thought _'but he doesn’t even like me like that, and even if he did, it would never work, we are just too different, and-‘_ He groaned at his own inner monologue, and burrowed restlessly into his pillows.

 _'how did that idiot infect me with his stupidity? I cant even think straight when he’s on my mind..'_  his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a window shatter at the house next door, followed by some cursing that sounded dangerously familiar.

"oh shit, Sasuke! I’m sorry, don’t be mad!"  ‘ _definitely familiar_.’ Sasuke shot up and stumbled quickly over to the window, just in time to wince as he watched the lights flick on in the house next to him and the screaming to begin.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT 3 OCLOCK IN THE MORNING YOU DELINQUENT, YOU BROKE OUR WINDOW?! ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK IN?! IM CALLING THE POLICE! YOU ARE LUCKY IM NOT GONNA COME DOWN THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS, BUT KISS YOUR FREEDOM GOODBYE DEVIANT, YOUR ASS IG GOING TO JAIL!"  Mr Sabaku had thrown the broken window open and was leaning out, brandishing his phone and screaming at the cringing boy on his lawn, who had dropped another alarmingly big rock in an attempt to look somewhat innocent. 

"sorry old man Sabaku! I didn’t mean to break your window, I was just trying to call Sasuke!"

"OLD MAN?! HOW DARE YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN JAIL UNTIL ALL OF THAT BLONDE HAIR IS GREY NAMIKAZE, AND ILL SEE TO IT THAT YOUR DAD FOLLOWS YOU!" the old man continued to rant noisily as Sasuke watched over the scene, smirking amusedly.  Another voice cut through the rant, a raspy and calm to juxtapose the shrill and enraged screams from above. 

"Don’t you know how to use the phone, Naruto? Instead of breaking my parents window?" Naruto turned his attention to the new window that had opened, and even in the dark of the night, Sasuke could see the red blush pulsating off his whiskered cheeks.

 "shut up Gaara, you said you would signal me which house was yours! I told you they look really similar at night! Can you please calm your old man down?" he pleaded over his red-haired best friends fathers ranting, and Gaara looked up to find his dad screaming into the phone in his hand.

"ill try and calm him down you moron, go and do what you came to and make yourself scarce, he may still go down there." the stoic boy drawled mockingly, and with a small smile pushed off his windowsill and disappeared inside, presumably making his way upstairs to talk his father down. Naruto shuffled away, running across the Sabaku’s lawn onto Sasukes own, hands cupped around his lips as he called up to Sasuke’s window.

"hey! Teme! I need to talk to you!" Sasuke pushed his window open and leaned out, trying to ignore the way his heart hammered in his chest when he saw his best friend on his lawn, having picked up the alarming large rock and standing with his arms raised, ready to lob it through his window.

"I swear to god Dobe if you throw that up here I’ll call the police like old man Sabaku over there. what do you want?!" he mock whispered, inwardly enjoying the way Naruto’s cheeks burned at his teasing. 

"shut up, Gaara said he would signal me to show you which house was yours and which is his! How was I supposed to know the arrow meant I was throwing the rock at the wrong house?!" Sasuke fought the urge to burst into incredulous laughter, but one short burst escaped his lips.

"you idiot! What are you doing here?!" 

Naruto bit his lip, straightening awkwardly and scratching the back of his neck.

"well, you see…" he glanced down shyly "I was talking to Gaara and Kiba, and they told me that Sakura told them that she overheard Karin in chemistry talking to Juugo about a conversation between you and Suigetsu; although why you told that guy this before me is beyond me, I mean we talk about everything and I thou-" "Naruto," Sasuke cut off the blondes rambling.It was then he first noticed sirens wailing in the distance, but was too focused on his blonde best friend to warn him. He nodded to continue, and Naruto flushed a deeper red.

" they were talking about how you told Suigetsu who you liked, and how Karin didn’t know why you would tell 'that blunt knife' before her. At first I was happy that you liked someone, but then I realised that the thought of you being with someone else made my heart hurt and made me want to, well, break a window, I guess..?" he smiled, gesturing over to the house next door, where the lights were all on and Rasa Sabaku was standing on his front steps with a bathrobe tied around his waist, still wailing his grievances for all the street to hear.

With some newfound determination, the blonde boy straightened, all traces of nerves leaving his posture as he looked up, straight into Sasuke’s eyes.

 "and I couldn’t hold on any longer, so I’m here to tell you that I’m in love with you, and that I think you should give me a chance. But I know that even if I stand here all night and rationalise you still wont give me a chance, so I’m gonna convince you _with a song_." Sasuke’s heart was thrumming in his chest and he knew his cheeks where as red as the boy on his lawn, but he couldn’t help but have a bad feeling for what came next. Naruto pulled out his phone and after pausing for a moment to choose a song held it triumphantly over his head like a boom box and begun to sing. 

If you change your mind, I’m the first in line

Honey I’m still free take a chance on me

Sasuke couldn’t hold it any longer and burst into laughter, grinning and shaking as Naruto continued to serenade him. He laughed as Naruto sung, only stopping when the sirens came closer and a police car pulled up onto his driveway, which to his brother’s credit pulled up just before the end of the song.

"when I heard that a call has been made at your neighbour’s place, 'tachi, this is not what I thought we would find" boomed his brother’s partner Kisame, running his hand through his hair and sending a wink over to Sasuke before turning his attention to Rasa.

"come down, Sasuke, your going to have to come to the station with us." Itachi called barely above his normal volume, but it held a weight equivalent to the screaming coming from the Sabaku house earlier that night. He was already standing behind the still singing Naruto, securing his hands behind his back in tight handcuffs.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto off-keyly cried a dramatic finish to his song, and straightened from the window sill, snapping it shut and heading to the door. He rammed his feet into the first pair of slippers by the door and swiping up the keys from the counter he rushed out of the door and into the waiting police car, sirens still wailing and lights illuminating the two houses in its red and blue glow.

* * *

 The car ride to the station had been around of unnecessarily loudly screamed songs cried out of the rolled down windows by Naruto and Kisame, with Sasuke participating mostly to piss off his brother, and partially so he didn’t have to process everything that had happened that night. Itachi, infuriatingly, kept a neutral expression, but there was an amused twinkle in his eye that flashed every so often through the rear-view mirror. Behind them trailed the sleek black suvs of the still flaming Rasa, with Gaara looking bored and tapping away on his phone in the passenger seat.

Which brought Sasuke back to that moment. Sitting under the fluorescent lights of his brothers' police station, after the boy he had been in love with since he had first laid eyes on him in that dusty playground had confessed his undying love to Sasuke by channelling ABBA, and was now giving a statement to his older brother.

' _what is my life'_ Sasuke groaned under his breath as he watched Naruto rise and follow a still chuckling Kisame (who had finished taking Mr Sabaku’s and Gaara’s statement and sent them home) into the holding cell. Itachi motioned him to his desk with an expression, still typing away furiously. The stormy boy rose and begrudgingly shuffled across the room, easing slowly into the chair across from his brother and pointedly avoiding his eye.

"well, Mr Uchiha," Itachi begun with a mock-official tone, "tell me what happened tonight, from your perspective." He finished his typing with a flourish and shifted, turning all his attention to his younger brother, who sunk further into his chair.

"do you even need my statement? I mean, isn't Naruto and Mr Sabaku's statement enough?" Sasuke shot his brother a venomous look, and the elder boys lips curled into a tiny smirk.

"if you want to be a detective, Sasuke, you would know that you need to get every angle of the story." He cleared his throat and resumed his professional tone. "tell, me, Mr Uchiha, what happened tonight from 3am? From your perspective?"

"well, _Detective Uchiha,_ " he spat "at approximately 2:54am this morning I heard the sound of a rock breaking the of the Sabaku families 2nd floor window, and upon looking out into the lawn I saw Naruto apologising profusely to Mr Sabaku. He made his way over to our house and called out to me, by which time I opened the window and we exchanged...words. He then proceeded to start singing to my window. By this time Mr Sabaku had already called the police so then you showed up." He finished lamely, tone blunt and fast, offering no time for Itachi to comment. To his slight chagrin, the elder boy had no trouble taking down his hasty statement, the typing stopping shortly after he did.

"and can you please describe the words that you mentioned where exchanged?" Sasuke flushed.

"why? I don’t think its pertinent to the case!" Itachi shot him a look, and he groaned loudly. "he rambled on, but eventually confessed his personal feelings in, and I quote, ' _song'_." Sasuke’s heart thundered with the admission, and he could feel his brothers piecing gaze on him as his long fingers flew over the keyboard, recording every word.

"and how do you plan to answer these feelings, Mr Uchiha?" Sasuke spluttered incoherently, straightening in his seat and glaring at his brother.

 "now I am sure that that is not at _all_ pertinent to the case, _detective Uchiha"_ he spat, eyes flaming with anger and embarrassment.

"the key to a good report is _detail_ , little brother. You will learn in time. Now answer the question." He demanded dangerously, the amused glint in his garnet eyes changing to one promising disaster if ignored. Sasuke huffed angrily, sinking back into his seat and crossing his arms, well aware of how much he looked like the teenager he was.

"look, I have been in love with Naruto since we met, but Im kind of afraid that he hasn’t thought it through, and I mean we are like fire and ice, there’s always explosions and destruction when we are together! How could two people like that ever be together, and _stay_ together? Its bound to end in heartbreak, and I just don’t want to lose him." He ended sombrely, his posture and expression softening as he looked down, hiding his eyes in his bangs and willing himself not to cry.

"besides, I’m sure he will forget all about this after some sleep." He finished after cleading his throat, folding his hands in his lap.

"you’ve been in love with me since we met?" A dangerously familiar voice asked incredulously behind him, and Sasuke froze, back straightening like a rod and head frozen straight ahead.

 "then why did you throw a bucket at my head and tell me to turn off the light in my hair?" The clicking of handcuffs and some banshee-wails of laughter rung as Sasuke slowly turned around and almost instantly he lost himself in the blue of Naruto’s eyes. The boy in question gingerly massaged his wrists, gaze locked onto Sasuke even as Kisame spoke.

"your free to go, lover-boy. I would hold off on going home straight away, though, your mum didn’t sound happy on the phone, but Itachi convinced her not to come down here and pick you up." The hulking man grinned, aware that the two teenagers were barely paying attention.

"luckily for you _I_ somehow managed to talk Mr Sabaku down from pressing charges, but you might wanna mow their lawn a couple of times to pay for the window you broke, lover-boy." He teased as Sasuke found his voice, beginning to stutter as the blood rushed to his cheeks.

"Aniki! You knew!" He glared at his elder brother, the two Uchihas rising to their feet in tandem with the elder smirking widely and shooting a wink at his brother, whose demeanour darkened.

"I think that concludes my report. Run along you too, there’s a MacDonald’s across the street if you want to get breakfast, and I can take you both home when my shift ends. But perhaps," he paused, giving the blonde boy a look harkened back to an earlier unpleasant conversation, “I might not have to make two trips."

Sasuke stood, stuttering and _speechless_ for possibly the first time in his life, with one thought in his mind as he hooked his hand into the crook of Naruto elbow and lead him out of the police station, the sunny boy calling a thanks over his shoulder to the two smirking detectives still gazing fondly at their hasty retreat-

  _"Aniki played me for a fool."_  

* * *

 "So.." Naruto begun awkwardly, "Some night, huh?". Sasuke now found himself sitting on the sidewalk in front of the station, the hubbub of arrests and protest going on around them lowering to a dull hum as he focused in on his companions face and voice. His heart was still thundering in his chest, and under the piercing blue gaze his palms got sweaty and nervous. Even so, he schooled his features into the trademark Uchiha stoic expression, even though he was certain Naruto could see right through him.

"Yeah… some night." he paused, trying to make sense of the situation as he had been for the last 20 minutes, but he still couldn’t wrap his head around the situation. "Did you mean what you said? On the lawn?"

"Yhat I’m in love with you?" Sasuke near burst into flame with the casual admission, who continued as though he hadn’t just uttered the words the dark-haired boy had been waiting for since they had met.

"Yeah, of course! Why would I lie about something like that?" his blue eyes bled sincerity. "did you mean what you said? In there" he gestured towards the station. "You love me too?"

Sasuke fought a stutter and nodded, but the hopeful smile on his lips turned into a frown.  "but there’s still the matter of the other things I said. I don’t really think you have thought this through, Naruto, you can’t just declare your love for someone, especially _me._ I mean, we fight almost every time we see each other, and even confessing landed us _here._ How do you expect to have a relationship when we can't even talk about our feelings without getting arre-" Naruto leaned in and pressed his lips against Sasuke’s, effectively cutting him off; and the dark-haired boy suddenly found himself unable to speak, his mouth otherwise occupied.

 His eyes fluttered shut as he melted into the kiss, all his worries and concerns faded from his mind as he felt Naruto move his mouth against him, tongue teasing the seam of Sasuke lips asking for entrance, which the boy eagerly granted.

Long pale fingers found themselves tangled in blonde hair, and he felt himself being tugged closer to the whiskered boy with strong arms around his waist, not separating until their lungs protested for oxygen. Panting, he rested his forehead on his best friend, and seeing the complete confidence in his eyes, softened for a moment.

"look, sas, we can panic and rationalise all we want but the truth of the matter is that I love you, and I don’t ever want to be away from you, come hell or high water. I know you’re scared, but We are the best team I know, there’s nothing we can’t do when we are together, and we have proven that time and time again.” This time the blonde boy was cut off with a chaste kiss pressed against his lips, and before he could respond it was over, the dark-haired boy pulling away. 

“So be my boyfriend? Please?", Naruto asked with a dazed look on his face as Sasuke rose to his feet and brushed off his pyjamas, and leaning down he pressed a short peck to the blonde's lips and nodded, smirking at the childlike expression of joy that erupted on his _boyfriend's_ face. 

"come on moron. Let's go get some breakfast. Your treat, right?" Naruto grinned and sprung up and suddenly it didn’t matter that he was in his oldest pair of Doraemon pyjamas and a matching holey white tee, with his feet shoved hastily into a pair of slippers, or that they were sitting on the sidewalk outside of the police station where his brother worked, as long as he had Naruto hand in his, everything will be okay.

* * *

  _"hey, Gaara sent me a link…..oh shit."_

_"what was i- WHAT THE HELL?! HE RECORDED THE WHOLE THING AND PUT IT ON YOUTUBE?! HOW DOES IT ALREADY HAVE 100,000 HITS?!"_

_"send me that link please Naruto - for the report, you know"_

_"sure thing, big brother - he called it ‘ABBA confession Fail’ "_

_"don’t call him that! And don’t send him that! there is no report!"_

* * *

 


	2. the "fluffy" one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the other iteration! mostly the same, with a key difference that you will discover. I like this one since it's not as heavy, and I know that sometimes a little fluff makes us all feel good, so I hope you enjoy this one too.

* * *

Sasuke hated the police station. Well, not really, since it was his dream to follow his brother into the force and become one of the greatest detectives of all time; the same brother who was sitting across the bullpen, snickering and biting his lips holding in laughter at his brother's stormy demeanour.

Across from his amused brother sat the reason why Sasuke found himself sitting in the police station at 5:28am, drenched from head to toe in his oldest pair of Doraemon pyjama pants and an old holey white tee, feet hastily shoved into slippers and hair mussed. His wrists were bound in front of him in a pair of handcuffs, clad in a matching white tee and jeans low on his hips, and even though Sasuke couldn’t see it from the angle he was sitting, but his stupid, gorgeous, whiskered face curled into a sheepish grin. But suffice it to say, Sasuke was not overly excited to be in the police station at that moment.

 As his brother gestured for him to come and sit down beside the blonde boy.The stormy boy groaned under his breath and leant back, and as his eyes were burned by the fluorescent lights, he closed them and thought angrily

_'why on God’s green earth am I in love with that moron?!'_

* * *

 Earlier that night

* * *

It was an ordinary summer night, and as usual Sasuke was awake at stupid-ass-o'clock-in-the-morning, scrolling through Tumblr as his mind refused to go to sleep. He knew he needed to sleep soon since his parents were out of town and Itachi was on the night shift, which _meant_ all of the next days' chores were his responsibility, but he always had trouble sleeping in an empty house. He ran a hand through his dark hair, wishing he had just invited Naruto over instead of chickening out in fear of what he might reveal when he is drowsy and vulnerable but shook off the thought almost as soon as it formed in his mind. He knew he couldn’t spend the night with his just-recently-came-out-to-him best friend since that same best friend was still _painfully_ oblivious to his feelings towards him.

 _'Aniki told me time and time again just to confess, and maybe he would be spending the night in a different way today'_ he blushed at the thought, _'but he doesn’t even like me like that, and even if he did, it would never work, we are just too different, and-‘_ He groaned at his own inner monologue, and burrowed restlessly into his pillows. 

 _'how did that idiot infect me with his stupidity? I can't even think straight when he's on my mind..'_  his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a window shatter at the house next door, followed by some cursing that sounded dangerously familiar. 

"oh shit, Sasuke! I’m sorry, don’t be mad!"  ‘ _definitely familiar.’_ Sasuke shot up and stumbled quickly over to the window, just in time to wince as he watched the lights flick on in the house next to him and the screaming to begin.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT 3 OCLOCK IN THE MORNING YOU DELINQUENT, YOU BROKE OUR WINDOW?! ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK IN?! IM CALLING THE POLICE! YOU ARE LUCKY IM NOT GONNA COME DOWN THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS, BUT KISS YOUR FREEDOM GOODBYE DEVIANT, YOUR ASS IG GOING TO JAIL!"  Mr Sabaku had thrown the broken window open and was leaning out, brandishing his phone and screaming at the cringing boy on his lawn, who had dropped another alarmingly big rock in an attempt to look somewhat innocent.

"sorry old man Sabaku! I didn’t mean to break your window, I was just trying to call Sasuke!"

"OLD MAN?! HOW DARE YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN JAIL UNTIL ALL OF THAT BLONDE HAIR IS GREY NAMIKAZE, AND ILL SEE TO IT THAT YOUR DAD FOLLOWS YOU!" the old man continued to rant noisily as Sasuke watched over the scene, smirking amusedly.  Another voice cut through the rant, raspy and calm contrasting the shrill and enraged screams from above.

"Don’t you know how to use the phone, Naruto? Instead of breaking my parents' window?" Naruto turned his attention to the new window that had opened, and even in the dark of the night, Sasuke could see the red blush pulsating off his whiskered cheeks.

"shut up Gaara, you said you would signal me which house was yours, I told you they look really similar at night! Can you please calm your old man down?" he pleaded over his red-haired best friends fathers ranting, and Gaara looked up to find his dad screaming into the phone in his hand.

"ill try and calm him down you moron, go and do what you came to and make yourself scarce, he may still go down there." the stoic boy drawled mockingly, and with a small smile pushed off his windowsill, presumably making his way upstairs to talk his father down. Naruto shuffled away, running across the Sabaku’s lawn onto Sasuke’s own, hands cupped around his lips as he called up to Sasuke’s window.

"hey! Teme! I need to talk to you!" Sasuke pushed his window open and leaned out, trying to ignore the way his heart hammered in his chest when he saw his best friend on his lawn, having picked up the alarming large rock and standing with his arms raised, ready to lob it through his window.

"I swear to god dobe if you throw that up here ill call the police like old man Sabaku over there! what do you want?!" he mock-whispered, inwardly enjoying the way Naruto’s cheeks burned at his teasing.

"shut up, Gaara said he would signal me to show you which house was yours and which is his! How was I supposed to know the arrow meant I was throwing the rock at the wrong house?!" Sasuke fought the urge to burst into incredulous larughter, but one short burst escaped his lips.

"that rock is way too big you idiot! What are you even doing here?!"

Naruto bit his lip, straightening awkwardly and scratching the back of his neck. 

"well, you see…" he glanced down shyly "I was talking to Gaara and Kiba, and they told me that Sakura told them that she overheard Karin in chemistry talking to Juugo about a conversation between you and Suigetsu; although why you told that guy this before me is beyond me, I mean we talk about everything and I thou-" "Naruto," Sasuke cut off the blondes rambling.

It was then he some sirens wailing in the distance, but was too focused on his blonde best friend to warn him. He nodded to continue, and Naruto flushed a deeper red.

"they were talking about how you told Suigetsu who you liked, and how Karin didn’t know why you would tell 'that blunt knife' before her. At first I was happy that you liked someone, but then I realised that the thought of you being with someone else made my heart hurt and made me want to, well, break a window, I guess..?" he smiled, gesturing over to the house next door, where the lights were all on and Rasa Sabaku was standing on his front steps with a bathrobe tied around his waist, still wailing his grievances for all the street to hear.

With some newfound determination, the blonde boy straightened, all traces of nerves leaving his posture as he looked up, straight into Sasuke’s eyes.

"and I couldn’t hold on any longer, so I’m here to tell you that I’m in love with you and that I think you should give me a chance. But I know that even if I stand here all night and rationalise you still won't give me a chance, so I’m gonna convince you _with a song_." Sasuke's heart was thrumming in his chest and he knew his cheeks were as red as the boy on his lawn, but he couldn’t help but have a bad feeling for what came next. Naruto pulled out his phone and after pausing for a moment to choose a song held it triumphantly over his head and begun to sing.

If you change your mind, I’m the first in line

Honey I’m still free take a chance on me

Sasuke couldn’t hold it any longer and burst into laughter, grinning and shaking as Naruto continued to serenade him. He laughed until his chest ached and his cheeks cried out in protest, and without warning disappeared from the windowsill.

 Naruto slowed down in his song, rising to his tippy toes and trying to catch a glimpse of the dark haired boy when he felt a weight slam into him and throw him to the ground.  A pair of pale arms were around his neck, and there was a pleasant and eager pair of lips covering him, a curious tongue tracing the seam of his own.

Sasuke felt the boy under him move into the kiss, drawing closer in an almost desperate attempt to hold onto reality, his hands curled into the back of Sasuke’s old white tee as though it was the only thing keeping him on earth.

The two boys separated only when their lungs protested from lack of air, panting and pressing their foreheads together. The yelling in the background from the Sabaku house had turned into a threat to “stop their disgusting PDA or he would douse them”, but it fell on deaf ears as Naruto gazed dazedly into the garnet eyes of his best friend, whose lip had settled into an uncharacteristic smile.

"be my boyfriend?" the blonde asked, lips curling into a shit-eating grin, and the garnet eyes boy wore a matching smirk, pressing a light peck on the end of his nose.

"you are an idiot." he mused, and leaned down to cover his lips with his own again, quickly finding himself on his back as Naruto flipped them over, deepening the kiss. 

* * *

"so," Itachi drawled, amusement twinkling in his deep garnet orbs as he sat across from the two blushing boys, the hulking figure of his partner huched behind him in silent laughter, "are you telling me _that you_ "  he gestured to naruto," broke a window trying to get _your_ attention, " gesturing to his brother "and then tried to ‘ _john_ _cusack_ without a Bomb box’ you to confess his undying love, so you proceeded to run into the yard, tackle him and make out, and that made Mr Sabaku break out his garden hose and hose you two down, during which Mr Namikaze made a rude gesture and continued to kiss you anyway." he his eyebrow quirked upward and the corners of his lips curled into a smirk as he watched his brother blush.

"…yes." he murmured lamely, shooting the boy next to him a withering glare as he tried to hold back giggles. "are we done here? Id like to get out of these wet clothes. _Alone._ " he shot to the boy at his side, whoes expression had gone from amused to suggestive to disappointed in a matter of seconds.

Itachi nodded, shooting a venomous look so quickly in Naruto’s direction that he thought he might have imagined it, and stood, prompting the two boys to stand. He waved a small key, which he used to unlock Naruto's handcuffs, taking them and replacing them on his belt. He procured two sets of dry sweats seemingly out of nowhere, plonking them down in front of the two boys and pushing them towards them with an elegantly long finger.

"Thank you for your statements Mr Uchiha and Mr Namikase. Fortunately, I managed to talk Mr Sabaku down from pressing any charges so you are free to go. But you might want to stay off social media for a while, boys, because it doesn’t look like _this"_ he smirked mock-professionally whilst handing his younger brother his phone, a video loaded up and ready to be played on the widescreen "is going away anytime soon."

Naruto and Sasuke turned their attention to the screen, and within moments, their mouths dropped open.

" HOW DID YOU GET THIS?! DID GAARA TAKE THIS?! AND HOW THE HELL DOES IT ALREADY HAVE 100,000 VIEWS?"

Under all the fuming and screeching for his brother’s blood as his best friend and now _boyfriend_ held him back by the waist, Sasuke had never been more sure in his life that with Naruto by his side, making his lips as swollen as his own, he would be ready to face anything and everything.

* * *

 

_" come on idiot, lets go get some breakfast. I cant kill my brother on an empty stomach."_

_"okay, sas. By the way, my underwear still hasn’t dried off yet, I could use a little help removi- OOF! - okay, I deserved that one."_

_"just for that, breakfast is your treat."_

_"just what have a gotten myself into?"_

_"shut up, idiot."_

_"I love you too, sas."_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehe its always good when sasuke is impulsive, and i wonder what he has in mind to get Itachi back~
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading both of the versions to my little story here, it would be awesome to hear what you think, which one you thought was better yada yada yada, although please be gentle with me, I'm extremely emotionally unstable (and I blame these two nerds entirely).
> 
> a special thanks once again to my fanfiction sempai @waywardfacegarden
> 
> and if you want to know more about the sad nerd behind the keyboard come and check out my tumblr " http://sweetstrawberrysmiles.tumblr.com/ " there's a whole bunch of crazy going on over there. 
> 
> have an awesome day!

**Author's Note:**

> heheheh, its good that Sasuke seems to have found some Chill in the form of Naruto, and think the will be okay from here on out. I might be interested in adding to this random little universe because you best believe that Kushina has some things to say, and it seems Itachi left things rather unfinished if you ask me, but it all depends if my muse will return from her unpredicable and strange vacations.
> 
> in the mean time, i just want to say thank you for reading, it means alot to me, and if you have a moment to spare i would love to know what you think, which one you think is better, or even just a 'hey', i swear i dont bite! ^^
> 
> a special thanks to my fanfiction sempai "waywardfacegarden", her guidance is my treasure.
> 
> also please feel free to come and check out my tumblr " http://sweetstrawberrysmiles.tumblr.com/ " which is mostly a whole bunch of gay boys and food and other crap like that, along with my sarcasm.
> 
> have a great day ^^


End file.
